clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Race to Mars
The Race to Mars was a great race between the RDA and PASA to reach the planet Mars first. Prologue It was hard for Swiss Ninja not to remember the time Explorer went to the moon. It made him very jealous that he did so before Swiss himself did (as usual), but he had such a low self esteem lately ever since the last war ended. Today was the worst of those days because he had discovered a Book in his library about the Moon Mission that Maddieworld had bought. Swiss: "AAAHHH! How disgraceful! This book is a shame to Snowzerland! It demotes me to a lower rank then Antarctica!" Swiss Ninja tossed the book into the fireplace. Austin: "Well, then we must go to Mars instead! It's a Planet!" Swiss: "Yeah...you're right. The RDA has been doing some Space Projects. We must start this mission as soon as possible, before that bunch of USA scum!" Austin: "Alright. I think we will have to prepare the rocket's design first, though." Rex came into the room. Rex: "Ah. A Rocket won't do. We should step up from a silly rocket to something more Science-Fiction like, only realistic." Austin: "You mean like a Spaceship that has Guns and a Hyperdrive?" Rex: "Yeah. Except..." Austin: "A tiny spaceship the size of a car can't make it to Mars on time." Rex: "That's why we should make a HUMONGOUS Star Cruiser that includes a hangar, gun turrets, food storage, plenty of fuel, and a hyper drive." Austin: "Ok. We can make it to Mars with that, but how are we going to land on there and then return home with that ship?" Rex: "I'm thinking that we should just take the 'capital' ship right in view or mars, and take a smaller Carrier ship to Mars and back to the Capital Ship." Austin: "Ok. The Capital ship should also have other space ships for defence purposes, just in case." Swiss: "There are no aliens in space, though. So there's nothing to worry about!" Austin: "It's not extra-terrestrials that I'm worried about. It's competition." Swiss: "Oh. So get to it! We will contruct the collosal Capital Ship on Pen Chi Island with the help of the RDA. I will provide War Bots as troops since they don't need to breath oxygen." Austin: "Yeah. I also have plans for making the Smaller Carrier Ship just for Java Ghent." Austin and Rex went to the drawing board and began their designs. --- The Two came back to SN a couple hours later. Austin: "Behold, the Capital Ship of Snowzerland!" It Includes a Hangar, Lazer Blaster Turrets (Since Fruit couldn't be used in space), Warp speed, The War Bot Quarters, and our own personal bedrooms too. Swiss: "Very Impressive! I love that you made a 3-D image of it!" Austin: "Yeah. It took most of the day. The Carrier was easier to do....since it was smaller. I only had time to make a blueprint. I hope Java Ghent will be happy with it. Since he is the one who will pilot it." Rex: "You made the blueprint?" Austin: "Well, those RDA scientests helped. A lot." Rex: "AAAAAAAAAND?" Austin: "Hey, I came up with the idea, and I did the basic drawing stuff." Rex: "I helped too, you know! You didn't know where the blasters should have been placed. And you didn't know about the engines, and...well, yeah. Here's Java's ship." He unfolded the blueprints. Swiss: "Yes. I hope it will still fit into the Capital Ship's hangar!" Austin: "Oh, It will." Swiss: "Take those in to the RDA Headquarters and start building the ships!" Chapter 1:Tensions Rise The News of the Mars Mission couldn't stay a secret for very long, since SN had a huge ego. He went off to brag about it to the press as soon as the RDA approved it. The Hochstadt Gang were the first ones to hear about this from their Headquarters in Frostize. The Most Nerveous of them all was Brendan Stars, the President of PASA. Stars: "Oh no! This is the end for PASA!" Fisch: "WHAT? That's not true!" Stars: "Of Course it is! Look at their designs! It's so High Tech! PASA has never made anything this big!" Fisch: "Yeah. And?" Stars: "We can't compete with them with the rockets and probes we have! They even have an army going with them!" Fisch: "Well, that's why we must create something that's just as good as theirs!" Fuut Ga: "We will have to make a Capital Ship to take us to Mars and a Carrier Ship to land on the surface." Sancho: "Hey, I think I have a good Carrier Ship design!" Jock: "Ooh! Can we See?" Sancho: "Sure. I made these plans back in the days before I founded Polaris". Sancho took the plans out of his pocket. Sancho: "It was a proposed design for the XLR project, one by Snowing that we cancelled a few years ago." Piper: "That looks like the perfect Carrier Ship! Can I drive it???" Sancho: "Well, yes, the controls have add-ons for puffles." Fisch: "Ok, then. Piper will be the pilot for the ship, Jock will be the Admiral who will command the operation from the Capital Ship......" Vickers: "Can I co-Pilot?" Fisch: "Okay." Then out of nowhere Explorer and Akbaboy fell into the room from the rooftop. Akbaboy: "That's why pranking me causes big accidents." Explorer: "Meh . . . who cares?" Akbaboy: "I do." Explorer: "I don't." They soon began to fight. Fisch: "Hello, Akbaboy and Explorer. Care to join us?" Akbaboy: "Don't Mind if I do." Explorer: "I know this is about PASA and Swiss Ninja. I am in." Fisch: "Good. Now, Leonardo, can you assign all of the Hochstadt Gang's Positions for the Mission for me please?" Leonardo: "Got it, chief!" Explorer: "Aren't you Swiss Ninja's pet Puffle?" Leonardo: "I used to. I ran away from him since he was a bad owner." Leonardo began to draw the table and soon finished: Akbaboy: "Let me just add one thing to the blueprints." Piper: "You'll mess it up!" Akbaboy: "Of course not! I'm great at this stuff!" He scribbled something in. Jock looked at the blueprints and saw that he scribbled in at least 5 extra engine looking things. Akbaboy: "I can add in at least 5 extra turbos to make it feel like we're getting to Mars at the speed of light." While those two where doing that, Leonardo, Piper, and Jock went off to make the Capital Ship Design. Fisch: "Our Command Central will be here at HQ in the Operation Room." An Hour later, Leonardo, Piper, and Jock where finished with the plans for the Capital Ship. Fisch: "Perfect. Now all we need to do is to build it." ---- Ten days later, the Hochstadt Gang had permission to build the ship outside South Pole City. Akbaboy: "How are we going to build this before the Snoss do? They're already half way done! We don't even have a Construction Crew!!!!!!!" Sancho: "Hello, I have my Pontrier Transportation Company. 1,552 workers. And I also have friends at Snowing." Fisch: "Quite the contrere! I hired the best builders Antarctica could ever want." Jock: "Do your Stuff, Midas and Herb!" The Two Boys got to work immediately. Piper: "I'd like to see SN try to beat us now!" ---- Little did they know it, but there was a Snoss Spy who overheard the whole thing. He contacted Ausitn Immediately. Austin: "Swiss! The Gang Hired Midas and Herb to build their capital and carrier ships! We need to send in more troops and builders to fix it!" Rex: "I'll Call in their rivals then." Swiss:"Rivals? Who can rival Midas and Herb?" Rex: "Everyone has rivals. Phineas34720 and Ferb90210." Swiss: "Call them in. They can help our construction crew." ---- Sadly Midas and Herb were too fast for Swiss' construction crew and both Snowzerland and the USA were finished already. Luckily, they only scheduled the lauch the next day, while Phineas and Ferb90210 finished overnight. Now, the Snoss and the Antarcticans where ready for their Missions. Chapter 2: Liftoff At Gentoo Island Air Base, Sancho Monte Captio was briefing the crew on their pre-flight checklist, via radio. Sancho: "Hydrualics?" Dan: "Check, ready to go." Sancho: "Alright, looks like everything is ago. Contact 134.7 for Frostize." Dan: "Will do." Sancho: "Good luck! Contact me or Frostize if in need of assistance.My frequency is 117.6." At Mission Control, It was 11:59 AM, almost time for liftoff Everyone was trembling with neveousness....especially Dan Beronews, who was sitting at the Capital Ship's Controls. All the ships, the carrier ship, the passengers, and an armada of USA and CNIC Soldiers who would operate the Fighter Starships (for Battle) where already on board. Jock sat patiently on the Admiral's Chair. Then, Fisch Hochstadt's Voice came up on the radio. Fisch: "You ready guys? There are hundreds of penguins who are going to watch this momentus launch! They are even broadcasting it all over the news!" Jock: "That's wonderful. Now, we are all ready." Akbaboy: "Great. Next thing you know I'm gonna have paparazzi following me everywhere for being a 13 year old in space!" Fisch: "It's time! Start the Engines!" Dan started the engines. Fisch:'' "Liftoff in 10...9....8....7....6....5....4....3....2....1.....LAUNCH!" At 12:00 Noon Exacly, the Capital ship began to hover into the air and blasted out of the planet's atmosphere. The sky became black and full of stars as the Capital Ship left Earth. Dan: "Alright, we are on-course, slowing boosters down to 60." Dave: "We have left the Earth's atmosphere!" XTUX: "Roger that!" Sancho then contacted them on the radio, Sancho:"Release rocket boosters now, this is Gentoo Island. Maintain current course, at 56 degrees east. Set throttle to Level 10." Dan: "Roger, Capital One." The Earth became smaller and smaller, as the spacecraft flew farther and farther from the Earth, and Antarctica. In the weapons locker, Akbaboy and Jock were stocking the supplies on the shelves. Akbaboy: "THERE'S A 13 YEAR OLD IN SPAAAAACE!!!" Jock: Who's the 13 year old? Akbaboy: "MEEE!!!" Jock: "Akbaboy, just pass me the Hydro Gun." When news broke out that the launch was successful, everyone in Antarctica Celebrated. ---- Back on Pen Chi Island.... Austin: "SWISS! THEY LAUNCHED! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" 12yz12ab: "Can I come along?!" Swiss: "Yeah, OK, just hurry into the ship!" Austin: "We have to bring a science nerd? Great. The whole trip's gonna be him talking about how earthquakes are caused by Tip the Iceberg Parties." Rex: ".........." Everyone stopped what they where doing and headed out into the Snoss Capital Ship. The Television Crews quickly set up their equipment. When everyone and everything was packed in, the countdown began. Announcer:"10...9....8...1....LAUNCH!"'' Rex: "We forgot to say the other numbers!" Austin: "Did ya think that we had time for that? We need to catch up!!!" The ship took off. Immediately, the crew was forced backward into their seats. Austin: "I'M....GOING....TO BE....SICK!!!" Rex: "Shut up." Swiss: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Java: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Johnathan: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 12ab: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rex: "Wimps." Austin: "HEY, IT'S EASY FOR YOU CAUSE YOU HAVE THAT SUIT!" Finally, the thrusters shut off and the g-level went back to normal." --- Meanwhile at the Hochstadt Gang Capital Ship's bridge, Dan: "Okay, we are maintaining 13,000 knots, Heading 57, set to maintain current course." Admiral Jock: "Good. I'm turning off third and fourth boosters off. We need to save fuel." Dave: "We've got everything in place. Hydraulics, avionics, navigation, battery. Fuel level is currently 95%" Dan: "Okay, all the cabins are alright. We've got our food stocked, and our lavatory hooked up." Sancho then conatcted them via radio, Sancho: "The fourth computer at the Operations Room is down. Radio is currently down for Frostize, as that computer was the only one with radio capabilities. We still have your location though. Stay on-course. Don't even alter it by one degree -- you'll need a gravity assist from the Moon on your way out. The Moon is currently about 67,000 nautical miles away from you, by the way. The plan is to use the momentum from the Moon flyby to get within range of Mars. Then you can use your hyper drive to take you the rest of the way." Dave: "Okay, roger that" ---- When the Snoss Capital Ship left the atmosphere, they could already see the PASA Captial Ship heading for the Moon. Swiss: "They're going the wrong way!" Rex: "No, they are going the right way...it's just that they.." 12yz: "Are going to slingshot around the Moon faster to Mars." Austin:"We don't need to do that, we have a Hyper Drive!" Rex: "But, we've never tested it yet!" Java: "One error will kill us!" Austin stopped the ship, but not completely because they where still in orbit. Austin: "I'm going to turn on the Hyperdrive for the sake of Snowzerland!" Swiss: "Heil Snowzerland! High Ho Austin Devetcher!" Little did they realize that they had stopped several hundred feet above the ISS. ---- In the ISS, Human Scientists and Astronauts where working about their reasearch until the Snoss Capital Ship cast a shadow over the Station, which made it darken. Astronaut 1: "What the? What's casting a shadow on us?" A Scientist looked out the window. Scientist: "OH NO, IT'S A GIANT SPACESHIP!" Astronaut 2: "How big is it, approximately?" Scientist: "I would say approximately 1,100 meters long and 200 meters wide." Astronaut 3: "Wowee, she's a big one!" Scientist: "Contact Houston at once!!!!!!!" ---- Rex: "How long does it take before this slow loading, low tech ship goes into hyperdrive???" Austin: "It takes a lot of energy, so it's still powering up! And it's not low tech." Swiss Ninja was taking pictures of the Earth. Swiss: "I never knew there was a whole nother bunch of continents (besides Europe and Africa, which I have been to..) that we have never attempted to Conquer!" Rex: "Good luck with that." Austin: "Hey, it's charged!" He slammed the button down, extremely hard, and then jumped into his seat, closed his eyes, plugged his ears, and... waited. The ship began to move slowly away from the ISS, and then, suddenly blasted into the Hyper drive mode. Everyone (except Rex):"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" ---- Back at the ISS.... Houston:"Our camera's are not detecting any super massive aircraft. Are you sure you saw something?" Scientist: "What do you mean you don't see...." Astronaut 1: "Uh, sir, it's gone! But in the direction it was going, it looked like it was heading for Mars..." The Scientist ran to the window to see if it was true. Scientist: "WHAT? How can this be possible?! It was right HERE and it was HUGE!" Houston: "That's it. We are hanging up. We will send a shuttle to pick you up, ok? You have obviously been standing too much in the sun over there, with all those harmful UVA rays there." Scientst: "NOOOOOOO!" ---- "This is Dan to Gentoo Island, we've just completed our lunar flyby," said Dan to Sancho. "It was beautiful. Expecting to be in-range of Mars in about 2 minutes." Suddenly, Piper, Vickers, and Clovis saw the Snoss Capital Ship Boost off to Mars with their Hyperdrive. Piper: "JOCK! FIRE UP THE HYPERDRIVE! THE SNOSS ARE ALREADY AHEAD!" Dan: "WHAT?! But Mars isn't in range yet! We need to wait 2 more minutes!" Jock: "Just press the button!" Dan pressed the button, and in sixty seconds, the hyperdrive was activated..." Everyone: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Jock: "CATCH UP WITH THAT SNOSS CAPITAL SHIP!!!!" Chapter 3:Cruising to Mars For Humans, (who have lower level technology) travel to Mars would take them 6 to 7 Months. But since the penguins used their Hyperdrives, travel to Mars would only take about two to three days. On the PASA Capital Ship, everyone was just cruising in hyperdrive comfortably after they got used to it. They where able to eat, talk, walk, and even sleep comfortably too. The PASA Capital Ship also came with a Gravitational Control Engine so that the penguins wouln't float around. The PASA Capital Ship also had a cafeteria that served food made by Clovis, Leonardo, and some other helpers. Thee was even a band playing this tune: 100px Piper: "This is some good food." Vickers: "Yup! I just can't wait to be one of the fist puffles in space!" Piper: "Well, I'm going out first." Akbaboy walked into the cafeteria. Akbaboy: "Gimme the best with a Dance." Clovis: "Flavor?" Akbaboy: "Icey Explosion." Clovis: "Here ya go." Akbaboy: "Thanks." He sat down and gulped everything quickly because before soon Jock would be yelling at him to get back to his station. Jock: "AKBABOY! IT'S TIME TO GET BACK HERE!" Akbaboy: "OK JOCK! Jeez . . ." He ran out as quick as he could and got back to his station. Fortunately he ran into Dan's room. Akbaboy: "What does this button do?" Dan: "DON'T PRE.." He pressed the red button which activated the turbos that he scribbled into the blueprints earlier. They blasted off -- And were at least 300 miles ahed of Snowzerland. ---- Swiss Ninja: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THOSE TWERPS ARE GETTING AHEAD OF US!" Everyone but Rex: "WHAT?!?" Rex: "Told ya so." ---- A Knight from the Spaceship Hangar came to Admiral Jock who was on his chair. Knight:"Hello, cousin Jock. I am Gottfried Hochstadt, a relavtive of yours." Jock:"OK. Your name is pronouned Goat-Freed right?" Gottfried:"Yes. I hail from Deushland. I hate Swiss Ninja for taking over my homeland and lying to my people." Jock:"So you have come to help us?" Gottfried:"Yes. I want my homeland liberated from all these lies." Jock:"Ok." Gottfried:"Say, what can I do on this ship?" Jock:"You can be a pilot for the X-Wing Fighters. Do you know how to fly an aircraft?" Gottfried:"Yes. I took lessons." Jock:"You're hired." Gottfried:"I won't fail you, Admiral!" Gottfried walked off to the Hangar proudly. ---- Back at the Snoss Capital Ship, Austin was trying his hardest to catch up with PASA. Austin:"AARG. Once we reach Mars, we will blast those PASA Scum to Pieces!" Rex:"Funny thing enough, we didn't make a chart for our positions on the ship!" Austin:"Isn't It a bit too late for that now?" Rex:"Not really. We haven't reached Mars yet." Java:"I will make one now!" Swiss:"I will help Java!" After a minute or two, they where done. Swiss:"It Looks Good." ---- Both Ships where cruising along well....with no malfunctions. That nex day, Mars came into view. Jock:"Look! It's Mars! Slow down the ship, and prepare to board the Carrier Ships and Fighters! Soldier:"Roger, Admiral." ---- Swiss:"Hey, it's Mars! Catch up with the Enemy! We are leaving Instantly!" Java:"I will fire up the Carrier Ship sir." Swiss:"TALLY HO FOR THE GLORY OF SNOWZERLAND!" Austin:"Ahem." Swiss:"And for Austin, Java, and What's his name!" 12yz:"Good luck! Bring back some Rock Samples!" Chapter 4:The Red Planet Both Capital Ships stood completely still in front of Mars. Everyone was watching the enemy capital ship. Suddenly, the two Carrier Ships departed from their Hangars Simoutaniously. With them came an swarm of Escort Fighter Ships. Piper:"The Centennial Tern has left the Hangar!" Dave:"Roger that!" Gottfried and his fellow pilots quickly went into their starfighters and followed the Carrier Ship. The Snoss War Bot Vulture Droids also followed the Worker I. Java:"That PASA hunk of Junk will be creamed. Rex, fire the Ion Cannon!" The firing Ion Cannon took everyone by surprise. Piper:"They're firing at us! Squardon, commence Attack positions! Akbaboy, man the Quad Laser Cannon!" Akbaboy:"Ok!" Clovis:"What should I do?" Piper:"Sit there!" Vickers:"Turn on your video camera! We are about to witness something historic!" Akbaboy began shooting at the Worker I, as the Worker I was shooting at the Centinnial Tern. Vickers:"Turn up the speed!" Rex:"Amp up the speed Java!" Both Ships flew strait to Mars....and entered through it's atmosphere. They both landed in unison. It was silent once more. ---- The Video Interrupted ALL Antarctic TV Channels. Everyone came to the TV to see this momentus event. Finally, the Worker I door opened, and the Centinnial Tern's walking Platform lowered down. Clovis gave Akbaboy the Camera, and put on his suit. Austin did the same with Rex. Finally, both penguins where pushed out of the spaceships. Because of the low gravity level, Clovis flew up at bit and Landed on the ground with his face, and dropped the flag. Austin touched the ground one second later, this time with the flag in the ground before Clovis. Clovis got up. Clovis:"Oh no! I dropped my flag!" Austin:"Looks like you lost this time, Hochstadt losers!" Piper came out of the ship next. Piper:"NOT TRUE! CLOVIS LANDED ON MARS FIRST!" Austin:"Oh Yeah, but he didn't put his flag in the ground first, so this is a victory for Snowzerland!" Clovis:"I landed first, making me the first penguin on Mars! The Glory belongs to PASA!" Then, Swiss Ninja Came out. Swiss:"No, I deserve the glory...for being the first Monarch on Mars!" Akbaboy came out with the video camera. Akbaboy:"Well, I am the first Antarctican Monarch on Mars!" Piper:"I am the first puffle on Mars!" Vickers:"I am the second!" Java:"I am the first guy with a Jetpack on Mars!" Austin:"Fine, if you want to play dirty, then we PLAY DIRTY!" Austin took out a control box and pressed the red button. The Button summoned all of the Wasp Fighters down to Mars. It was invasion time. Each Wasp Fighter landed one by one. Clovis:"Uhhh.....guys....we should leave!" Piper:"Never! We can't lose now!" Piper took out his designated outer space lazer blaster and started blasting at the newly arrived War Bots. Akbaboy contacted the Capital Ship. Akbaboy:"WE NEED BACKUP!" Dave:"Roger." Dave went over the hangar intercom: "ALL UNITS REPORT TO GROUND FOR GROUND ATTACK NUMBER 33! GO GO GO!" Gottfried went into his starship. Fuut Ga would lead the assault. The Assault Ships took off and entered the Atmosphere of Mars. Akbaboy contacted the ship again. Akbaboy: You HAD to send out Got Fried. SMACK!!! Akbaboy: GAH! Why did Jock have to smack me... Fuut Ga:"Enemy at 12:00! Stay on Target! Ready the Bombs!" All Pilots:"Roger!" Fuut Ga:"Wait for it....wait for it....just a bit closer......NOW!" All the pilots deployed their bombs, and it destoyed some the War Bots. Austin:"We've got some enemies in the sky! Send some more troops!" Then, some more Wasp Fighters came into view and started shooting at the PASA Fighters. Gottfried:"Commander Fuut Ga, we've got Wasps at 6:00!" Fuut Ga:"Deploy Evasive Maneuvers!" ---- Jock saw all the battles from the Capital Ship. Jock:"We can't keep delaying like this! We need to deploy our LAAT's (Low Altitude Assault Transport) to Mars and make a Colony!" Dave:"We should tell the troops to retreat. We should put our base on the South Pole of Mars. It's quiet there." Jock:"OK. Sounds good. Alert the Troops." Dave:"Retreat Troops. Retreat Troops! Come back to Base!" The PASA Troops Retreated, and eventually did the Snoss. Luckily, SN wanted their base to be on the Martian North Pole. ---- As soon it was peaceful, Admiral Jock deployed the LAAT's Quietly to the Martian South Pole. They began to construct the base out of Metal, and included large Oxygen Tanks for Survival. The Base ran on Carbon Dioxide, a common gas found in the Martian Atmosphere. Well, actually just Carbon. The remaining gas from seperating the Carbon Dioxide is Oxygen, which is eventually sent to the Oxygen Tanks. Now, Mostly Everyone from both ships went to live at their base, as it was more comfortable there. As for other parts of the PASA Station, there was also individual Bedrooms, Bathrooms, a Cafeteria, and even a Gym. As a Defence, there where also lazer turrets and a huge Ion Cannon. ---- The Snoss had a very similar Station with similar features. 12yz had his own laboratory for studying the rocks. 12yz:"Cool! This Martian Rock has some intersting minerals in it. I better write these notes down." Java:"How's It going, doc?" 12yz:"I have been analyzing this Martian Rock. I've also been able to take a sample of the Martian Atmosphere and made some research." Java:"That's Good. His royal Majesty would like to speak to you." 12yz:"Ok. Tell him I'll be with him in a minute." 12yz wrote down his notes in a notebook and went to see Swiss Ninja. Swiss Ninja:"How has your reasearch been doing?" 12yz:"Very good. I have all of it written down in this notebook." He Handed Swiss the book to see. Swiss:"Good. I guess we penguins can go back to Earth. The War Bots can continue the work." 12yz:"ok." Swiss:"Hey, Rex, do we have enough fuel for the trip back home?" Rex:"Yes. The Capital ship has some camouflaged solar panels installed on it. It should already be recharged by now." Swiss:"Then we leave tomorrow in pride!!!" Austin: "Y'know, we could get rid of the Hochstadt Gang here. Our friends at home built some special ships. They're called Inceptors. LOOP Interceptors. It stands for Largely Operational Optimum Planner Inceptors. Anyway, I think we should lure them out into the atmosphere, near the asteroid belt, and then BLAST EM OFF THE PLANET!" Rex:"You take this job too seriously." Austin:"You're one to be talking, Mr. Serious Buisness. Rex slapped Austin. ---- Admiral Jock:"Well, we completed our mission. I guess we just leave then. The Scientists except for Explorer will stay here. I've decided that this ship should go to and fro Mars every week to replenish on food. However, I'm going to have to find a new admiral to take my place once we return to Earth." Fuut Ga:"Enough of these future decisions! We overheard the Snoss say that they are leaving tommorrow! We must follow them!" Admiral Jock:"Ok. If you wish. We leave tomorrow. Promise." Clovis:"Actually, the scientists are done with their research as well. Everyone, I guess, can go home." Admiral Jock:"Very well, tomorrow, everyone will head for home!" ---- Shadow Guy II came bursting into the Mission Control room in the Hochstadt Gang HQ back on Earth. Shadow guy II:"I need to get to the Capital Ship! My evil brother is on the Snoss Capital Ship!" Fisch:"Is he a danger to the mission?" Shadow Guy II:"Yes!" To be Continued! Category:Space Category:Missions Category:Quests